


I've been thinking lots about your mouth

by wildflower



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Gay, Kissing, M/M, YouTubers - Freeform, first fic on here!!, heck ya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflower/pseuds/wildflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Let's get drunk and tell each other everything we're too afraid to say sober''</p><p>--<br/>hi, so i just wrote a quick troyler fic. its very very short, more like a drabble really, and it's not good by any means, but i just wanted to upload it :) i literally wrote this in 5 minutes so sorry if there are any typos or grammar mistakes!</p><p>of course i don't own troye sivan or tyler oakley.<br/>this is based on a somewhat similar occurrence, but all of this is made up. (shoutout to you if you know where this is from)</p><p>title from talk! - the 1975 ♥</p><p>enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've been thinking lots about your mouth

Troye's P. O. V.

‘’ON THE LADS HOLIDAY!’’ someone said, while everyone raised their glass, beaming with a ‘’CHEERS!’’.

Oh man, I was having a great, great time. All of my favorite people, the warm, fresh air of Italy floating around me, some drinks.. it was perfect.  
I quickly swallowed the liquid, which felt a little burning in my throat. I stood up, grabbed some of my friends and we started dancing on the loud music coming from the little cafe. Louise stood up and announced she was about to go poledancing. As I was dancing very drunkenly, watching Louise swinging around some crooked lamppost, someone patted my arm. I turned around to see Tyler looking me in the eyes.

‘’I want, babe- people here.’’ He said quickly, while pulling the string of my hoodie and turning me a little bit. I immediately saw Louis vlogging. I had no clue where Tyler was talking about, but I did realize that a vlogging person meant we had to watch out. We didn’t want the fans to go all crazy about every single interaction we had.Tyler turned me back but fell forward a little, probably because he had drank too much. We started playfighting and stepped back a few metres. Suddenly, he came closer and closer,and I noticed our feet were touching. I could feel his breath on my lips.

‘’I’ve been dying to do this’’ he said before stretching his legs, standing up on his tiptoes and kissing me. A sudden, electric feeling rushed through me. My heart started pounding in my chest, and I felt warm inside. I started kissing back, our lips brushing together, moving against each other. I was absolutely dying inside. Butterflies all over my stomach. Tyler put his arms around my neck and softly pushed me closer to him. I placed one hand on his hip, the other on his butt. The kiss deepened as time passed slowly. His tongue licked the inside of my mouth and I accidentally moaned. We were just about to take the kissing to a higher level- mostly because he started grinding up to me- when the others interrupted us. ‘’Oi, lovebirds, you doing great?’’ I heard behind me. We slowly let go and we both turned our head to the side, only to see all the other youtubers watching us. Some loud cheers were coming from the group. ‘’FINALLY’’ Alfie yelled. Blood rushed to my cheeks and I started blushing. ‘’Y’all, we’ll be back in a bit’’ Tyler announced to the group before grabbing my hand, intertwining our fingers and walking away. We found a quiet, little porch at the end of the street. Tyler pushed me in it, against the wall. He smiled widely, and looked me in the eyes. He was so, so beautiful. I bit my lip and watched him closing his eyes. I noticed he was shaking a little. He was silent for a few seconds.

“Uhm.. Troye?’’ he then asked shyly, looking down and doing the thing with his feet. ‘’Yes Tilly?’’ I said. ‘’I may be drunk as heck right now, and I know you probably think I'm too wasted to remember any of this, but uhm.. Troye.. my feelings for you aren’t temporary’’ he whispered. ''Mine neither'' I replied before locking our lips together.


End file.
